Thanksgiving in New York
by Batwoman
Summary: Ducky spends Thanksgiving in New York with Lee, Amanda and the kids. Just something I threw together really quick the other night. This was an answer to the October challenge on the special ops boards. Challenge words are listed at the top of the fic.


Title: Thanksgiving in New York  
Author: Batwoman  
Rating: K – gen

Feed Back: always welcome. : ) Either onlist or email: aaaahbatwomanrun yahoo . com (no spaces)

Archived: No where else please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ducky he belongs to the Belisarius. I'm just playing with him and will put them back unscathed when I'm done. Lee, Amanda, Samantha and the kids belong to me.

Author's Notes: Uh, I ah forgot how old Beth was in Famille so I can't put a set date on this. If I ever remember I'll get that info in here. As a result, I haven't listed any ages for the kids because I couldn't pin point one. Again I'll make that change when I figure it out. Lol

I didn't research anything as far as the parade goes. I didn't watch it much growing up so I don't know if Curious George was in the parade.

Unbetaed but will eventually get it taken care of.

This was an answer to the October challenge on the special ops boards. Words to be used, Monkey, Grapes, Macys, Key and Jello.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lee and Amanda planned a family weekend in New York for Thanksgiving. Deciding to see their elusive friend, they made plans to meet up with Ducky while there. The months preceding the holiday, Ducky had been traveling with Doctors without Boarders helping out where needed.

Ducky, Lee and Amanda generally shied away from big crowds, especially those in New York, but decided to give the kids a treat. Early that morning the group gathered in the Singleton's suite to gather up the troops and find a space where the children had a clear view of the parade.

They ventured out into the crisp morning air each adult in charge of a child. David stayed close to his mother while Lee paired with Josephine. Beth chose her favorite uncle to be the one to carry her around all day. When Lee reached for her, she jumped into Ducky's arms refusing to be with anyone but him. The group found a spot along the curb several yards down from Macy's. Lee and Ducky kept a trained eye on the crowd and their general surroundings as they enjoyed the day out with the children.

It warmed Ducky's heart to watch the children's faces light up at all the sights. Not for the first time did he wish he had children of his own. He occasionally wondered what they'd be like, would they look like him or their mother. Their mother, now there was something holding him back. The closest thing to a steady relationship he was in right now was actually a long distance relationship. He often asked Samantha to join him on his travels but she hesitated. As much as she cared for Ducky and enjoyed traveling, she didn't think that was any way to raise a child. She couldn't bear to follow him around the world with a child in tow.

She briefly mentioned her thoughts to Ducky but it seemed they never really spent much time talking about it. She cherished what little time she did get to spend with him however, as did he. Samantha was the one woman Ducky could see himself marrying and having a family of his own with. Perhaps it was time to introduce her to his mother. He decided to invite her to a trip back home to meet mother, and he thought, he'd broach the topic of marriage.

"Monkey," Beth called out pointing skyward.

Ducky looked up to see a giant Curious George balloon coming towards them being wrangled by a crew of over two dozen people. He smiled at the little girl; she always did enjoy the inquisitive little monkey. He planted a kiss on her cheek deciding to add a Curious George stuffed animal to her Christmas presents.

As Santa made his way down the street the trio of adults began to make plans for the rest of the day. "I made lunch reservations at the hotel for us," Lee said.

"Us includes you Ducky," Amanda added making sure he didn't misinterpret his old friend.

"Thank you," Ducky said. "What do you have planned for dinner?"

"Nothing much really," Amanda replied. "Why, did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually I'll be spending dinner with Samantha," he replied.

"Samantha? You two have been together a long time now. Does this mean we'll be seeing more of her," Lee asked.

"I hope," Ducky replied smiling. "She has the key to my heart."

"You always were a poet deep down Ducky," Amanda smiled.

Back at the hotel the Singleton family and Ducky made a quick stop back at the suite to deposit all outerwear before venturing back down to the restaurant. The restaurant offered a lavish spread for Thanksgiving with all the trimmings, and then some. Amanda was first to visit the buffet, gathering food for the children while the men stayed behind watching them. After her return to the table, the men went to hunt and gather, Lee having offered to bring back a plate for his lovely wife.

Amanda began feeding the children while the men were gone. She brought back a plate full of fruit including grapes, apples and pears. Another plate included various sides, among them Jello and even a small piece of turkey. She knew Lee would bring her plenty to share with the children if they wanted more.

The rest of the afternoon was spent leisurely hanging around the hotel as the men enjoyed a break from their various duties. The children played in the kiddy pool nearby. When it was time for him to leave, Ducky said his goodbyes and made his way to Samantha's where he looked forward to a nice evening with his love.


End file.
